In recent years, conductive films obtained by various production methods have been investigated (see, for example, JP-A-2000-13088 (“JP-A” means unexamined published Japanese patent application), JP-A-10-340629, JP-A-10-41682, JP-B-42-23746 (“JP-B” means examined Japanese patent publication), and JP-A-2006-228649). Among these conductive films, there are silver salt-basis conductive films produced by a method in which a silver halide emulsion layer is coated and then pattern-exposed so that a pattern shape having a conductive portion of silver for providing conductivity and an opening portion for ensuring transparency can be formed (see, for example, JP-A-2004-221564, JP-A-2004-221565, JP-A-2007-95408, JP-A-2006-228469, JP-A-2006-332459, and JP-A-2008-244067). These silver salt-basis conductive films are aimed at being applied to electromagnetic wave-shielding filters. For this reason, in general, conductive films having a low surface resistance are desired. Practically, plating or the like is used in order to lower surface resistance.